


Someone to Protect

by KaiZer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Animal Instincts, F/M, Family, Inucest, M/M, Mates, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiZer/pseuds/KaiZer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Do you have someone to protect?"</p>
<p>The words from so long ago, whispered from the lips of a male once held in such high esteem. The male whom Sesshomaru, lord of the west still to this day yearned to test himself against and yet would never get the chance. These words were like a mantra of madness that proceeded his father's suicidal attack to save a human of all pathetic things.</p>
<p>Never has the Great Lord of the West ever given these words a thought save for one night of the lunar cycle. One night when all thoughts and pride flew from the silver haired Inu and pure instinct would take over.</p>
<p>The undeniable, unyielding instinct to find the source of the intoxicating scent that filled the moonless sky. To find and protect and shelter that creature and make it wholly his own. Only on nights like this one did Sesshomaru gleam an understanding of his father's once unfathomable meaning. </p>
<p>Future SessxInu, Slight AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters – am just borrowing for my own personal amusement
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, Future angst, Character angst, Mild violence, Incest
> 
> Pairings: Future SesshomaruxInuyasha, KogaxKagome, SangoxMiroku

The night was alight with the mere shine of the stars above. For there was no moon hanging in the sky this evening. It was not unnatural for the moonless nights to fall every cycle and it was unchanged this month either. The eve of this time however always brought the faintest feelings of anxiety to the silver-haired Lord, who now ventured forth.

By no means was it a sign of any form of weakness within the great demon. No, the uncertainty had nothing to do with the great demon lord himself. It instead came from the senses that dragged his heart off into that moonless night. The desire to locate the scent that had plagued him for decades, the creature who possessed that enticing aroma that left Sesshomaru of the West aching and irritable.

It had been a sensation that had struck Sesshomaru early on in his life. That overwhelming smell of someone that was calling to him from some unknown place. Sesshomaru had spent many a moonless night searching for the source of this calling in the first years. Sesshomaru had traveled great distances, his instincts telling him that he must find this person and that he must protect them with everything he was.

As the years continued and the silver-haired Inu demon had failed time and time again to locate the source of this impulse however Sesshomaru had found his burning ache dulling. In years past now it had been no more than a dull throb that had pressed upon the back of his mind. In the last few months, however, that desperate need had appeared once more leaving the great Lord to ponder this development in a mix of mild confusion and irritation.

Stopping not for the first time Sesshomaru tilted his head up to let his golden eyes trail over the stars far above him. This night was calm, and the faintest of a breeze stirred his empty left sleeve. A pang of anger still licking at Sesshomaru's mind at the thought of that wounding from what felt like a long time passed. The injury he had suffered at the hands of his mutt brother was now long healed, and the silver-haired demon had adapted to fighting with only one arm.

The two swords that hung at his belt doing much to deter any who would see the lack of an arm as a sign of his weakness. Even if the Tokijin blade he possessed was, in fact, a lesser weapon in his mind he knew that to other, weaker demons, it was a formidable opponent. This, in Sesshomaru's mind, was the only consolation he had to counter the failure of a weapon as useless to him as the Tenseiga.

The simple thought of that healing blade was enough to spike the silver-haired Inu's great and terrible temper as he felt the smallest of temptations to release his true powers and take to the sky in his demon form. The moment, however, passed with a few, steadying breaths and at long last the silver-haired Lord began his journey anew.

His senses were reaching out for that all too familiar scent. The one he had searched for a countless number of moonless nights. In his mind, Sesshomaru had already accepted that this evening would be no different. He would not reach the source, and then the smell of this person would vanish with the return of the moon for another cycle only to appear once more to tempt him.

The silver-haired Lord had begun to anticipate this when the time of the sun's rising was nearing. History proving that when this happened that impulse and scent would vanish as if chased away but the sun's first rays. The great dog demon having begun his descent into the valley he was venturing through when the smell of another mingled with his query, temporarily overlapping and burying it.

The scent was unmistakable and an unabashed anger from the silver haired demon. This was one of the few moments in which such an emotion could break free of his powerful control over his thoughts and feelings. The scent of Naraku and his vassals drew the Inu around to face towards the lake not too far from where he now stood. Even from here Sesshomaru could already smell the other as clear as if he was standing before him. So to could he scent the not unexpected enemies of that particularly annoying half demon.

The clear aroma of the humans that Sesshomaru associated with his half-brother's pack reached him even here and as he stood simply sampling the night's smells he could sense the powerful powers that the priestess his brother would mate unleashed. Sesshomaru did not need to step closer nor visibly see the lake to know that his brother's pack battled that pathetic excuse for a demon.

The faintest explosion of powers confirming this assumption as Sesshomaru listened in silence. He could smell the strong winds of the Monk's hand and hear the roar of the Slayer's two-tailed companion as she engaged in battle, the black haired female most likely upon her back as was the slayer's usual station. The recurring spikes of that spiritual power could only mean that the human girl was also engaging openly in battle. A fact that drew a faint curiosity to the silver haired dog demon.

In the many times, he had witnessed this group battle he had often noticed the human girl's habit of allowing his half-brother and the others of their pack to battle and only firing her arrows in a time of crisis. Or more accurately in a moment where she could do good without drawing too much negative backlash upon her.

The thought drew a faint quirk of his brow as he caught it and the strangeness of the faint bitterness at this train of thought drew a faint smirk from the great demon's lips. The moonless night left his mind wandering odd places, and he could not help but ponder the implications behind his consideration of this female. Was it because she was one his pathetic little brother thought to mate? If recollection held true, Sesshomaru could remember forming a similarly negative opinion of the previous female that Inuyasha had shown such fondness.

Shaking his head at his stupidity Sesshomaru allowed his instincts and curiosity to get the best of him as he stepped forward to see the results of this fight. If things were not going in their favor then perhaps he could seize an opportunity to put that hapless half demon out of his misery, and he may even try and kill Naraku while he was at it.

"Hiraikotsu"

The female slayer's voice rang out over the battlefield as the large boomerang made up of the many bones her village had slaughtered to create it was released. The weapon was flying at the mass of writhing appendages that Sesshomaru had become accustomed to associating with Naraku. The half demon, clearly having been damaged in the battle and seeking to repair himself, a feat made all the harder as the boomerang struck him hard in the side.

Sesshomaru had settled within his place across the lake from the group now battling with the pathetic creature that was Naraku. His golden eyes narrowed as he watched the progression of the fight, as he studied his younger half-brother's pack with the growing confusion at the clear and unhidden fact that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

That explained why the miko had to fight for herself. The black haired female standing in the background of the other two heavily protected by the young pup that Inuyasha had taken in early on in his journey. Sesshomaru felt a pang of anger in the recesses of his demon's heart. As far as he was concerned a child of that age, though commendable that he would go into such a battle, should not be used as a shield.

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed as for a moment he could hear a brief exchange yelled between the slayer and the monk. This being enough to warn him that he should prepare himself, and no sooner had he braced himself had the monk's powerful winds once more erupted from his hand drawing everything and anything near to them towards the dark haired male.

Sesshomaru would have felt this to be a rather effective measure if he had not bared witness to its greatest weakness. Poison. It was a simple fact that to cripple the monk's wind tunnel one only needed to use poisoned insects as a shield. Which Sesshomaru knew the monk knew. The main reason for Sesshomaru's exasperation at the human's attempts at using this attack against Naraku? It had been the half demon that taught Sesshomaru this fact, and he had given him the use of his personal insects.

It was mere moments until the living thrum that was the Saimyosho's wing beats filled the deafening silence that the wind tunnel created. The demon wasps rising from all around Naraku and racing at the monk's uncovered hand, the action of sealing up the wind tunnel being taken in moments as the Monk registered that the enemy had played his trump card.

Sesshomaru shook his head faintly as he turned and began walking once more. He could not bring himself to feel bothered with attacking the demon this evening. Perhaps it was the anxious energy that thrummed through him on this night, as it always did. However, Sesshomaru was more than content to move on in his vain search for that scent.

The memory of his search bringing one thing slamming into the forefront of his mind, along with a curse, at having missed the fact staring him in the face. As he stood here in the silence, his senses rejecting the sounds of the battle across the lake. Sesshomaru's nose could not mistake that overwhelming smell. The source of his many fruitless searches was near at hand.

Tilting his head Sesshomaru took off at a fast paced run to follow that trail that he had at long last truly found. The one he sought had walked this path. They had come this way not more than a few hours past. The trail was mostly fresh and grew stronger as he progressed until Sesshomaru was left standing before the smallest of huts.

His eyes were bleeding red as his demonic instincts were raging at finally finding the source of his greatest impulse. The desire to find and protect the person within this hut, the wish to guard them thrumming through the great demon like nothing he had ever felt before. Sesshomaru could at long last understand what his father once asked him. He had found this one person he wished to protect more than anything in this world.

The person within was one who could bring such an instinct so violently to the surface. A feat none had ever been able to evoke. Not even Rin drew this all-encompassing need inside of Sesshomaru, despite the young one's ability to draw on his parental instincts to put her safety and wellbeing first.

Stepping forward Sesshomaru ascended the few steps, standing before the door of the hut, the clawed fingers of his right hand reaching forward. The great demon lord could feel the anticipation built up over decades of moonless nights finally being sated thrumming through him even as his senses alerted him of the rising sun behind him.

Pulling the door open with a great heave Sesshomaru allowed his eyes the moment they needed to adjust to the darkness within the room. His golden eyes narrowing to slits as he sought to see the person within.

The first thing the great dog demon noticed was the lithe frame of this person who stood with their back to the doorway. The long river of raven black hair that cascaded down the very obviously male figure's back shimmered in the new light from the outside. The moment of awe at seeing this stranger before him passed as Sesshomaru's sharp mind slammed home to register the rest of the image that his instincts were either not noticing or rejecting for the sake of his sanity.

The male before him stood bare footed his body tense with the clear anxiety of one who wished to be in battle. Sesshomaru could smell the other's battle lust upon him. The figure clad from head to toe in an all too familiar red kimono and as this dark haired male turned to face him, Sesshomaru could deny the facts adding up in his brain no longer.

Staring back at him, stunned eyes a deep black as opposed to the rich golden to match his own. Wearing the beads of subjugation that the great Inu demon had seen used upon him many times was a male that Sesshomaru knew all too well.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Sesshomaru could hear the sounds of feet running up the path behind him and feel the first light of the sun strike his back. The great dog demon's ears rang out at the sound of that shrill voice from somewhere that seemed so far away. The great, silver-haired demon of the western lands watching as silver seeped into that raven black.

"Inuyasha…."


	2. Chapter 2

The explosion that hit Sesshomaru was like a dragon’s fire glancing off of a knight’s shield at the face of his rage. Flying up into the air his world was red as he felt the control over his rage slipping rapidly. Looking down to where the hut now lay in rubble, Sesshomaru could see that it was completely blasted apart by the two forces that had struck one another.

Far below the black haired Miko with the odd clothing lay sheltering her face with her arms several feet away from what had once been a building, thrown by the force of the blast. A flash of silver and that damned hanyou was at her side.

“Kagome!!!”

Sesshomaru felt his vision of the world narrowing into that one spot as red bled through the entire scene, a roar of pure rage broke out of him. Lunging downwards he thrust Tokijin downwards adding the power of gravity to his attack, the blue flames leaped forward from himself and his blade. Seeking to engulf the silver haired male before him. The barrier that rose barely holding his fire back with a lingering flickering.

Flipping away Sesshomaru turned upon the hanyou as soon as he had landed, his anger lashing within himself as a vicious serpent desperate to break free and attack. Rising once more to his feet the daiyoukai rolled his shoulders, feeling the tension and rage ebbing slightly now as the red bled from his vision.

“Raise your blade Inuyasha!” Sesshomaru’s voice was icy as he waited for the hanyou to comply.

“Sesshomaru, what in hells name? You tried to kill me just now didn't you?” Inuyasha’s growl was reassuring to the silver haired inu.

The same old rage was soothing to the turmoil running through Sesshomaru’s mind as he stared his half brother down. Ignoring the confusion, the horror that had replaced the elation he had been feeling just moments before.

Sesshomaru advanced, rallying against the fates that had led him through decades of torture only to laugh at him with a cruelty that was almost astonishing. How could the scent that he had wanted, the scent that had drawn such emotions from him for some unseen person, led him to this pathetic excuse for a male? The half-breed and his companions reunited as the two-tailed feline landed behind the silvered haired hanyou, depositing the monk and slayer that completed Inuyasha’s meager pack.

Pushing aside the warring emotions into the compartment that was the home of most of his emotions, Sesshomaru stalked forward non-pulsed at the boomerang that flew at him, easily redirected with a swing of Tokojin. Continuing forward he could smell the fear that washed off of his half brother’s pack mates as they tried to protect his back, even as the half-breed seemed to be reeling from the sudden attack on his person so shortly after whatever had just happened.

“Explain!” Sesshomaru could hardly recognize the fury in his voice as he stopped before the other inu.

Inuyasha was as he always was for as long as he had known the mutt. Silver-haired, golden eyed, and petulant as he balked at his demand. Instead snarling insults at him as he sought to make sure the Miko he would mate with was well.

“I...nuyasha?” ah there, she was waking, then perhaps now knowing she was awake would bring his brother to battle.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs faintly as he saw his brother choose to ignore him for a few more moments as he spoke in hushed whispers with her before picking her up and setting her on the two-tailed feline’s back. Sesshomaru did not care much for the miko, nor for the other two who rushed to her side or the little fox that was now fussing over the slight blood that the great Inu Lord could smell from here.

He was instead pleased when the fact that she had become harmed seemed to spur Inuyasha’s rage as he turned on him. His eyes were now ablaze with that same anger that he had seen in his brother’s eyes, the many times during their many battles.

This was a safe place for his mind as it was; this was familiar and it was easy to understand. He hated the hanyou, hated his inheritance that his father had denied him. He hated this male, the one who had taken his left arm from him in battle. Sesshomaru rejected this stain on his great and terrible father’s blood line. The great Inu lord of the west despised Inuyasha with every ounce of his being, and he delved gratefully into that hatred to push away the rest of it.

Lunging forward Sesshomaru lost himself in the art of battle, attacking and flipping out of the way of his brother’s attacks. The powers of their blades were crashing against one another, so much so that the powers were enough to leave deep gouges within the grounds and forest around them. It was enough to force the mutt’s pack to take off into the sky to avoid becoming casualties in their battle.

Sesshomaru let himself become solely focused on the pure act of attacking his brother, wanting nothing more than his blood upon his blade and to wet the ground. Aiming only to wound and preferably kill the stain on his father’s name. So much so that the great hanyou could feel the control on his form faltering, forcing him to gather his emotions one last time and shove them into the recesses of his mind to allow his normally calm mind to take control once more.

“Windscar!!”

It was in that moment of hesitation that Inuyasha lunged from the ground where he had fallen and launched one of his sword’s special attacks. The multi-streamed blast rushing across the narrow space between them. Before Sesshomaru could do more than grab for Tensaiga’s scabbard, the powers slammed into him violently.

Even with Tensaiga’s barrier the great inu demon could feel the attack take its toll upon his body. The windscar digging deeply into his person and sending waves of agony throughout him as he was sent flying.

The only thing that he could feel was the blinding pain that was now crashing through him as Sesshomaru landed in a heap, farther away than the blast would dictate. He was grateful not for the first time that Tensaiga had a habit of taking him from danger, particularly when that danger came in the form of its brother sword trying to destroy him. Lying as he was, left Sesshomaru with no recourse but to assess the wounding done to him and coming up quite displeased at the outcome of this assessment.

The wounds inflicted on him from Inuyasha’s last attack were severe, and he would need to use a lot of his powers to heal from them. This would leave him away from Rin for far longer than he had planned, letting his mind trail off towards where he knew the little human awaited his return Sesshomaru settled back against the tree had come to lay beneath.

For a time, he managed to lay in utter silence, thinking of nothing other than the requirements of healing. Eventually, he began to expand his thoughts to include his surroundings, examining the sights and sounds of the things around him to make sure that he was, in fact, safe. Not only once had others attempted to take advantage of a weakness of his to gain the upper hand. So Sesshomaru did not believe that if anyone were to chance upon him this time would it be any different.

He was relieved when the woods around him came away from his examination quite sedate and for the most part secluded. He could not sense signs of any human or yokai for miles, and he suspected that there would be no change in that during the time it would take for him to heal himself. Still he set about setting up small barriers with what little yokai he could spare to alert him if someone were to come upon him in his weakness.

With this task completed the silver-haired Inu finally relaxed completely into himself. Closing his eyes and reflecting inwardly, however with this came the relaxation of his inner barriers. This led to his mind taking a route that he wanted nothing to do with, wanted desperately to avoid. Despite this aversion to thinking of it, and the inability to avoid having to admit to himself what the implications meant, his mind continued down that path.

The scent had led him towards his hanyou brother. Towards Inuyasha as he was, on the eve of a moonless eve. It had to have something to do with the fact that Inuyasha had human blood in him, his demon blood and powers fleeing at the lack of a moon would be to be expected from someone of his age and his bloodline.

The image came unbidden to the daiyoukai then, despite his best attempts to avoid it. The sight of that male before him as he’d thrown open the doors to the hut, his body lithe and yet also strong. It had been warrior’s visage that had thrummed with the obvious desire for battle, a sign of strength. He had seen a male who would not need to be coddled or protected, not like many of the females that Sesshomaru had proposition him for mating had presented to him.

The smell that had struck him then as he had opened that door had been so much more overpowering than anything he had ever experienced before. The fresh scent filling him and leaving him somewhat floored at the fact that after all those years he had finally found the source. It was standing mere feet before him.

The thought that had accompanied that scent had been all encompassing and shocking to the Inu demon then. “Mate!”

The word had rung through his mind even as his more rational side had noticed the things that he had rejected. Realizing even as his mind was demanding he go to the one before him and protect him from the danger that the battle between Naraku and the others provided. That this male was one he hated and despised.

Even now, with his rage and his disgust at the thoughts running wild within him, Sesshomaru could feel that part of himself flaring to life. Mate!... pack! Never before had he wanted a mate, wanted to burden himself with a pack….they were a simple weakness. A pack was someone that anyone could try to use against him, and so he had long ago promised he would forsake all ties. He would earn his place as one of the strongest demons on his powers, alone with no one there to help or hold him back.

Even in his half-conscious state Sesshomaru could feel the frown that had started to form on his face at that thought, however. After all had he not slowly been breaking his own rules? He had let Jaken follow him, the little demon proving persistent in his insistence to stay at his side even in the face of death threats and abuse. So too did the young one insist on staying with him.

Rin was the first of his most prominent weaknesses. Never before had he left himself open and vulnerable in such a way, never had he had the impulse to. Already since the day that he had met that little human he had saved her life in more ways than just by bringing her back from death. He had saved her from attacks, from humans seeking to take her by force to the lands of her own kin… he had found himself becoming accustomed to her presence in his life. The way that she would sing his name and skip behind him when allowed, or ride upon Un when they needed more speed.

At night, he worried over her safety and would often stay awake to make sure that things were secure while she rested. Often he had felt her trailing behind him with that devoted gaze, and he felt his chest tighten with something he could not yet name. He must have lost his mind to keep such a liability with him. After all Naraku had already tried to take advantage of his attachments with her, having sent the slayer’s little brother to kill her.

Still he would not send her from his side; she was now a part of his pack!... the thought was foreign to him, and he had never thought to use that term. Not since he had set out from his father’s lands in search of strength, to prove himself against the most powerful opponents. It had not been something he had thought of or used openly and yet the word fit so soundly that he could not deny it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ Lord Sesshomaru!!!”

The silver-haired Inu turned his head towards the voice that called out to him, and he schooled his face against the softening of his heart at the delight that crossed her face at his arrival. She and Jaken had been making their way through the meadow of the soundless ones, working their way no doubtingly towards another of the safe zones he had marked out for Jaken. He had heard them long before they had seen him and he could not help the quirk of his lip as he momentarily allowed himself to enjoy her delight at seeing him.

Pushing the thought away then he turned to continue his journey, letting the two of them fall into step behind him as he continued along on his journey. He knew now that there was someone out there who was targeting his pack mate, Naraku deemed Rin the one that he should target so as to hurt him and so he would take Naraku out before the pitiful half demon could have the opportunity.

Perhaps that was the reason for that scent; the cause must have been to teach him the truth that he could not deny his instincts. He could not hide away from the pack. Pack was a vital part of his instincts, and he knew that now that he had admitted to himself that he was a part of his pack, he would defend it with whatever strengths that were open to him going forward.

Sesshomaru's mind repelled any other options than the one he had decided was the reason. Ignoring that faint voice in the very back of his subconscious that still whispered one word.

"Mate"

**Author's Note:**

> Good afternoon everyone! So I completely blame my buddy xAglow for getting me amped to write last night and so I've actually been going through some of my old fictions from Fanfiction and rewriting the ones that I like and might want to work on going forward here on Archive. I have a huge love of the series however this may be take a while for me to get into the personality of Sesshomaru as it has been a while since I rewatched the series.
> 
> As always I love getting comments to see how my story is and what I can improve on. I do not have a beta reader for this story so I do apologize for grammar issues or mistakes.


End file.
